


World On Fire

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: APH America - Freeform, Bernie Sanders - Freeform, Hetalia, Hilary Clinton - Freeform, Like I'm curious, Other, Politics, To the democrats, barack Obama - Freeform, donald trump - Freeform, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia





	

It's hard, but keep your head up and focus on your community leaders and take care of yourselves, don't give up on your community. Keep moving forward. 

 

If you're religious: God gives us no more than we can bare. Your will might falter but you're still here, living. 

When there's life, there is hope.

Today is your day no matter what.


End file.
